marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonardo da Vinci (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Leonardo da Vinci | Aliases = Aries | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , formerly | Relatives = Piero Fruosino di Antonio da Vinci (father, deceased); Caterina (mother, deceased); several half-siblings (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Immortal City, Rome | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 178 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Italian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Inventor; Painter | Education = Classical Education | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Vinci, Florence | Creators = Larry Lieber; | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 49 | HistoryText = Leonardo da Vinci was a Italian Renaissance polymath: painter, sculptor, architect, musician, mathematician, engineer, inventor. His genius, perhaps more than that of any other figure, epitomized the Renaissance. He was born in Vinci, Florence in 1452, the son of simple parents. Leonardo da Vinci was also an adventurer and part of the Brotherhood of the Shield, a secret organization dedicated to preserving all life on Earth. Many other genius throughout history such as Sir Isaac Newton, Imhotep and Zhang Heng and Galileo and many other geniuses throughout time. They were the first heroes to defeat Galactus and the Brood and turn Celestials back. They Alongside his assistants, Lorenzo and Pietro he observed a dark spot growing on the sun and constructed a suit capable of flight. After donning the suit, he left the duo, presumably to deal with the dark spot. S.H.I.E.L.D. In modern times he arrived to help Leonid, a mysterious new member of the Shield, promising "in my hands I hold hope and the rescuing of all things." Wheels Within Wheels He later under the alias Aries formed an organization called the Great Wheel of Zodiac. The group consisted of members such as Vasili Dassaiev, John Garrett, Shoji Soma, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Dum Dum Dugan, Nick Fury, Jake Fury, Daniel Whitehall and Viktor Uvarov and Thomas Davidson. Each member was assigned a codename from the Zodiac Calendar. The group consisted of the best covert intelligence agents from around the globe. After only a few key missions for Da Vinci, would provide them resources that would be of great value to their own separate agendas. Each mission involved acquiring advanced technology from around the world. The Great Wheel later fell apart due to the betrayal of Vasili Dassaiev and Viktor Uvarov. The broken Wheel led to the creations of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan and the Zodiac Cartel. Phoenix Force Centuries ago, a messenger from K'un-Lun approached da Vinci to ask him to come to the city and help them against the approaching Phoenix Force. Fongji's training as the next Iron Fist is not going well. She is reluctant to cooperate and still will not speak. Yu-Ti goads her into action by insulting her mother. Leonardo da Vinci arrives in K'un Lun to find her frustrated, angry, and bleeding, still making very little progress. Finally, in a fit of rage, she manifests the Phoenix, blasting Lei Kung halfway across the training yard, and then collapses. Leonardo recruits the Thunderer's other students and over time they construct an enormous telescope to watch for the Phoenix's arrival. He opines that this is an opportunity to study the Phoenix Force and attempt to understand why it is coming to Earth. Yu-Ti and Fongji sit at the scrying spring of Bo-Ling, where an image of a dragon appears to them. He interprets it as the sign that she must confront Shou Lao the Undying -- the rite of passage required for all Iron Fists. Two days later, Fongji emerges from the cave, smiling and wielding the power of the Iron Fist. She speaks for the first time, thanking Yu-Ti. By night, Leonardo consults his telescope and sees the Phoenix approaching. He sends a messenger to bring Yu-Ti and Fongji, saying that the time has come. Long ago, the Phoenix Force is rapidly approaching Earth. The master Yu-Ti encourages Fongji to use the power of the Iron Fist to engage the fiery bird. But he tells her that he saw two possibilities in his dream: either she perfectly merges with the Phoenix or become corrupted by it. Fongji focuses the power of the Iron Fist, successfully merging with the Phoenix. Possessing its power, she learns of other worlds in the cosmos. She then declares she must leave, stating that Earth is not ready. da Vinci asks if she will come back. She answers, "There are two paths." and flies off into space. All these events from long ago have been told by Iron Fist to Hope Summers. Hope has been brought to K'un-Lun for her own protection and to train for the final battle. Yu-Ti then appears before her. Hope asks if she is to become the Iron Fist like Fongji. Though Rand points out there can be only one, Iron Fist, Yu-Ti suggests it may be a possibility. As night falls, Yu-Ti brings Hope to the Scrying Vessel of Bo-Ling like Fongji before her and encourages her to meditate. Hope does so. A single drop of water rises from the pool. But Hope peeks, causing it to fall back in and Yu-Ti to glare at her. She tries again. The drop expands in diameter, showing images of the Phoenix and a spider. Yu-Ti sees that she is to be trained by the Spider. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius: da Vinci is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. His intelligence is classed as above genius. He is one of the smartest people who ever lived. Expert Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, any machinery. Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans should the situation changes. | Strength = Has the strength of a normal human, he also engages in moderate regular exercise. | Equipment = A mechanical suit capable of flight and a golden ball of unknown capabilities. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Geniuses Category:Historical Figures